


梦过西门町

by ricegruel



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricegruel/pseuds/ricegruel





	梦过西门町

梦过西门町

#一句话切题：此歌MV在西门町取景／西门町谨代表名利场意象  
#狗血 ooc预警

 

01.

蝉鸣了一整天，躲在有冷气的棚子里都能感受到户外的滚滚热浪。

马不停蹄地拍摄了四十八个小时，周雨关掉机器，放演职员去午休。收工的时候，他无意听见头回跟他合作的年轻女演员悄悄对导演助理说：“周导人好好诶~”

助理说：“周导现在那叫一个温柔，你是不知道他以前……”

周雨走过去咳嗽了两声。

助理立马刹车，朝女演员挤眉弄眼道：“休息去吧，养好精神头准备夜戏。”

女演员走后，周雨挑着眉毛问助理：“刚才怎么不接着往下说？我以前怎么着？”

助理赔了个笑脸，“您以前霹雳脾气，现在菩萨心肠。”

周雨嗤笑一声，不置可否。

助理这话说得奸猾，但绝非毫无可取之处。

十几年前，周雨戏剧学院刚毕业，就凭借处女作斩获了国际双A类电影节的最佳电影和最佳导演，风头一时无两。通稿铺天盖地雪片般袭来，把他称作不世出的奇才，而奇才总会有点脾气。

那时他的恃才傲物是出了名的，火爆脾气也是闻名遐迩。圈内广为流传的一个段子就是，某次白天在片场，他呵斥制片方塞进来的女二不会演戏，晚上女二敲开他的房门想把他睡服，结果又被骂了个狗血喷头。后来片方不得不换掉女二，让别人来演。

那部影片上映后好评如潮，把男女主配角都推上了事业高峰，但却没有让他更进一步；相反，他因为得罪片方而落入了无戏可导的低潮期。

周雨沉寂了一年，在这沉沦跌宕的一年里摸爬滚打着明白了，才情不能当饭吃。这个圈子里，钻进来就要学会向资本低头。

他相中了一个本子，放低身段亲自去跟制片谈，能不能让我来导。

制片倒也爽快，说本子给你我们当然求之不得，但有个条件。

他暗里把后槽牙咬得咯吱响，问，什么条件？

简单，制片轻松地回答，主角我们来选。

周雨太喜欢这个本子了——一个小人物生于微末，抓住机遇青云直上，最终坠落云端，于时代巨轮下粉身碎骨的故事。他答应了制片的要求。

我至少能知道，你们选的是谁吧？他试探地问。

樊振东。制片给了他一个名字。

周雨懵了，这人我压根儿没听说过啊。

制片说，他是我们老总的娇儿子，在国外学的表演，你没听说过正常。

周雨在心里骂了声娘。

 

02.

几天后制片介绍周雨跟男主角吃饭。

周雨气不顺故意迟到，走进包厢的前一刻心想，这些影视公司的老朽和关系户男主一定脸都绿了，没成想开门之后竟是一幅其乐融融、宾主尽欢的景象。

列座的诸人他都认识，唯独不认识背朝门沙发里那个年轻人。诸人起身迎他，那年轻人也站起身来。

蓬蓬的黑发下是一双半月形的笑眼，圆圆的脸盘子又幼又白，让人不知道是该用英俊还是用可爱来形容。

年轻人递过来一只手。周雨发现他的小臂结实有力，匀称的骨骼上裹着精壮的肌理。

“周导你好，我是樊振东。”他的笑容很有亲和力，不像周雨先入为主构想出的跋扈富家子。

“你好。”周雨温文一笑，心说你这纨绔，看我迟早把你的面具给撕下来。

饭局上无非是劝酒和一些应酬的话。周雨说自己开车，硬是滴酒不沾，那些老朽也奈他不得。

散局后樊振东喝多了，原本白面团子似的脸粉扑扑的。他踉跄了几步，倚在周雨身上，喵咪一样的爪子扒着他的衣袖，黏黏糊糊地说：“周导……我喝了酒不能开车呀……麻烦你送我回家吧……”

小金主都发话了，周雨没有不依的道理。他在心里骂着娘把樊振东扶上自己的破路虎，在那帮制片的恭谨注目下驱车离开。

周雨边看路况边问樊振东：“我该把你送到哪儿？”

“你家。”樊振东冷静地说。

周雨惊讶极了，连忙转脸去看他，正好对上明晦不定的车里樊振东星子似的眼睛。那一秒苍穹下仿佛只有他们两个人。“扑通”的心跳声在周雨耳朵里快要炸开，他甚至没有注意到迎面飞速驶来的车辆。

电光石火的一刹，樊振东倾身过来，眼疾手快地打了把方向盘。对面的车辆与他们擦肩呼啸而过。

樊振东长舒一口气。

“嗷！”周雨痛苦地叫了一声。

樊振东不好意思的抬开手，“对不起啊……”刚才他忙着打方向盘，另一只手不留神摁到了周雨的隐私部位。

周雨尴尬得要命，“没事。刚才多亏你，樊先……”

“生”字还没出口，樊振东突然接口说：“小胖。”

“啊？”

“小胖。叫我小胖吧。”他笑着说。两只眼睛弯成一大一小两道月牙。

周雨不再纠结他为什么要扮醉，转而问道：“你刚才说要去哪儿？”

“去你家。”他不假思索地答。

“我家？”他百思不得其解。

“嗯。我知道，你肯定对我的参演非常抵触，”樊振东的话正好戳到了他的痛处，“所以我觉得，彼此了解一下，对我们未来开机非常有帮助。”

周雨干巴巴地笑道：“你不会是想去我家给我展示演技吧？”

他没有作答。

周雨只得带他回家。

他家是一套高层公寓。两个人走进电梯，周雨摁了二十二层。

“正好是我的生日诶。”樊振东说。

“刚上大学的时候，你混过摄影圈子，没错吧？”他继续说。

周雨蹙眉瞧他。

“我在一个展览上见过你。那个时候我上中学，个子还很矮，湮没在参展的人堆儿里。你看不见我，我却能看见你。”

周雨腹诽道，你现在也不高啊。

“也是因为你，我才下定决心要走表演这条路的。”他剖白道。

周雨是个聪明人，“你说这些什么意思？”他调笑地看着他，“樊大少爷不会是想潜我吧？”

樊振东摇摇头，“不是我潜你。是你潜我。”

周雨的眼神有一瞬的晃动。

樊振东把手搭上他的腰。

“电梯有监控。”他提醒他。

“这么说……你是同意潜我啰？”

不世出的奇才都懂得人生得意须尽欢今朝有酒今朝醉的道理。

古有李青莲。

今有他周雨。

 

03.

樊振东的尺寸很好，活儿也很好，足够弥补他作为上面那个却没有周雨个儿高的缺憾。他进入的时候虔诚而温柔，像是叩拜什么圣地。然而龟头被潮湿的穴口咬住的一瞬，他才惊觉那里是极乐淫靡的地狱。他的吻密密地落在他的唇，胯顶得一次深过一次，企图将他填满、穿透，还要吞下他每一缕声嘶力竭的呻吟。

周雨晕晕乎乎地扶着他的腰肢，觉得自己不可能消受得了这么粗大的玩意和这么猛烈的抽插，伸手软绵绵地推了他一把，食指和中指却被他低头含住。他像给他做口活儿那样吸吮他的指头，还故意嘬得很大声。

“周雨，你脸红了啊。”樊振东把他被吸得发红的指头吐出来，一把抓住他僵直的肉棒，不老实地戳戳他湿乎乎的马眼。

周雨鲤鱼打挺似的颤了一下，屁股向上一拱，结结实实地把樊振东的整根家伙都吃了进去。他低吼一声，下意识抓紧樊振东的背脊，留下十个圆圆的甲印。樊振东吃痛，惩戒似的加大力道操弄他，手上的动作也愈发迅速。周雨两下受敌，只觉泼天的快感将痛楚与羞耻心一并湮灭。他终于完全释放，带着哭腔放声叫出来，撅着流水的屁股迎合对方，两条白皙的长腿蝶翼似的上下翻飞，又美丽又堕落。

周雨被樊振东收拾得服服帖帖的性器正在酝酿一场激烈的射精。他的脸憋得通红，樊振东却拿大拇指堵上了他的家伙，激得他身体一阵痉挛。

周雨喘息着去拨他使坏的拇指，“你、你干什么……啊——快拿开……”

“除非你答应我一件事。”樊振东不知道在筹谋着什么诡计，连抽插的频率都降下来了。

肠道深处空虚难耐得要死。周雨牙根咬得痒痒，心想下了床一定得给他个好看，“你说！”

“你先答应我。”

“……”

樊振东轻轻耸了下腰。周雨爽得低呼一声，“唔——好……我答应你……”

他笑得狡黠，松开拇指又给周雨狠狠撸了几把，提枪再三碾过前列腺，恨不得从他嗓子眼儿顶出来。

他俩同时抵达巅峰，樊振东及时脱身而出，两股灼热精液火山喷发般射在床单同对方的肉体上。

樊振东倒在周雨身边抱住他。

周雨觉得他的身体软绵绵的，像一只大布偶熊。

他的心骤然温软下来，喘息着问他：“你想让我答应你什么？”

他深深望向他眼底，乌沉沉的眸子里星光璀璨，“从今往后，你只能潜我一个人。”

周雨想想觉得不对头，“我这不是被卖了还帮人家数钱吗？！”

樊振东笑着亲亲他鼻梁，满是得意地说：“有钱数你不喜欢？”

周雨不甘示弱地揪着他的肉乎脸蛋子“吧唧”啃了一口，“喜欢，我金牛座啊。”

 

04.

隔了近十年的光阴回想，周大导演还是能够真切地记起那部戏拍摄的每个细节。

也是这样一个夏天。

他俩在床上磨合得很好，在工作上也极有默契。开机第一天周雨就发现了，樊振东属于那种老天爷赏饭吃的天赋型演员，更别说还有四年学院生涯加持。他的表演真实又充满爆发力，初出茅庐已然剑指金像。

他俩白天在片场假装不熟，晚上在酒店打得火热。

差不多睡了一周之后，他们才开始认真地讨论起年龄问题来。

周雨知道樊振东着实比自己小了五岁后，感觉自己真的赚到了。他喜欢揉搓他的小肚子，穿衣服感觉硬邦邦有肌肉的样子，脱下来软乎乎QQ弹手感极佳，“胖儿你太可爱了，老让我感觉自己在搞未成年。”

樊振东叫他呼噜得像头温顺的小老虎，“哼哼，你现在说话不腰疼么？”

“怎么跟导演说话呢，”周雨上瘾般拍拍他的小肚子，“台词背完了吗？起来背台词去。”

“我早就背过啦~”樊振东满脸洋洋自得，等着周雨夸他。

很奇怪。虽然樊振东是个富N代兼戏剧学院高材生，甚至一开始勾引过自己，但相处的日子久了，周雨更愿意拿他当小朋友来看待。

有天周导演去编剧房里商订剧本，回套房的时候，发现洗得香香的樊演员正窝在阳台上偷吃蛋挞，地上还扔着两个空奶盒。

他又好笑又好气，“啪”地扣上蛋挞的外卖包装盒，对上嘴角沾着蛋挞碎屑和奶渍的樊演员可怜巴巴的目光，“形体老师不是说让你减肥吗？怎么又吃甜点？”

樊振东撅着嘴撒娇，“我饿了嘛……还有，你不是说我不胖嘛……”

周雨明知道他惯会扮猪吃老虎，但还是心甘情愿地落入他的彀中。他于是跟他一起坐在阳台上，吹着晚风吃蛋挞。

“我其实不大吃夜宵的。”周雨说。

“跟着我，我带你吃啊。”樊振东说。

结果进组一个月，自诩“狂吃不胖”的周雨居然添了三斤膘；号称“喝凉水都长肉”的樊振东竟瘦了。他俩分析起原因来，樊振东得意地搂着周雨说：“都是我饲养得好呀！……哈哈说正经的，以前这些东西都是我一个人吃，现在俩人分，我能不瘦嘛。”

恋爱使人发胖，大抵就是这个道理。

当然，那时周雨还不清楚他俩到底是炮友还是恋人关系。每次樊振东特别霸道，特别可爱，或是特别专业的时候，樊振东让他心动的时候，周雨就会自我催眠。他在潜意识里对自己说，我们只是炮友，各取所需而已，我们不可能有结果的。

七夕正值剧组休假，演员们都走了个差不多。周雨前一天晚上一个人熬夜剪片子，七夕当天睡到日上三竿才醒来。

他以为樊振东也走了。有人敲门，他以为是助理找他，开门一看，居然是樊振东。

他问他：“今天是七夕，胖儿，你不用陪女朋友吗？”

樊振东一本正经，“用啊。”

周雨心里空落落，“那你怎么不走？”

樊振东笑得眼睛一大一小，“雨哥，你不是在这儿吗。”

周雨很意外，“我以为咱俩是……炮友？”

樊振东把他摁在墙上亲，吃干抹净之后说：“你没看出来我是在追你吗？”

周雨心想，我只看出来你一直在上我。

“没。”他把头摇的像拨浪鼓。

“那你愿意当我男朋友吗？”樊振东问。眼神很热切。

周雨不假思索，“愿意。”

“对着斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基﹡发誓？”他的小熊猫眨巴着大眼睛问他。

“我发誓。”周雨说。

 

﹡斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基：俄国演员，导演，戏剧教育家、理论家。著作有《演员自我修养》。

 

05.

过完七夕，他俩谈恋爱的事被片方发现了。

有制片找到周雨，警告他说：“你注意分寸，闹大了，对你和少爷的前途都没好处。”

周雨不卑不亢地说：“我们谈我们的恋爱，又不影响工作，跟前途有什么冲突？最坏不过就是没有片子拍。有情饮水饱嘛，你说对不对？”

制片无奈地说：“你们这些年轻人啊，就是仗着年轻气盛，以为可以胡作非为，到头来不是还要交给公关帮着善后！”

周雨冷静了一点，“……如果真的走到那步田地，我会及时止损的。”

这话不知道怎么传到了樊振东耳朵里。他很生气，冲过来质问他什么叫“及时止损”。

周雨说，就是如果有一天我们分开了，依然能够确定彼此可以过得很好。

樊振东反驳他说，两个相爱的人分开，怎么还可以过得好呢？

周雨怔了怔说，我不知道。

你不知道怎么能这么说？！樊振东快哭了。

周雨安慰他说，哎呀我这不是为了堵住制片的嘴吗。在这个娱乐圈里，谁知道明天会发生什么？我们踏踏实实把今天过好，不就好了吗？

樊振东突然就明白了。

“你是觉得，跟我在一起没有明天吗？”

周雨想，他可真会一针见血啊。

“谁让我们做这行呢。”周雨苦笑着说。

樊振东愣神，“不是……做这行怎么了？做这行就不能追求爱情了？”

周雨扶额，“你以为这是国外啊……参考一下国情好不好……”

樊振东瘪着嘴不说话。

周雨揉揉他的脸蛋，“不说了不说了。晚上吃什么？”

樊振东突然问他：“周雨，你到底喜不喜欢我？”

周雨在心里回答，我超级爱你。但他只是轻轻点了点头，如同对随便一个什么问题做出的肯定回答。

周雨晓得樊振东情绪不好，晚上带他去吃海底捞。

樊振东哼哼唧唧，“哼，白天招惹我晚上就请客，小算盘打得滴溜转，果然是金牛座。”

周雨给他夹了块笋尖，“金牛座都舍得给你花钱，你就别这山望着那山高了。”

樊振东得得瑟瑟，“我就权当你是跟我表白了啊。”说着捞了满勺肥牛给周雨，“导演辛苦啦，快吃点肉补补。”

周雨给他盛了个脑花，“背词辛苦了，吃脑补脑。”

他俩像过家家似的互相劝饭，面前的盘子碟子都堆成了小山。

助理突然打电话进来。周雨接起来，“怎么了？”

助理的声音很急，“楼里进了狗仔。你俩吃饭注意啊。”

周雨说“知道了”，挂掉电话。樊振东边吃脑花边问：“谁啊？”

周雨小声说：“我助理说，这附近有狗仔，让咱们小心。”

樊振东继续淡定吃脑花，“狗仔是我找人叫的。”

周雨一摔筷子，“什么？！”

樊振东也搁下筷子，“雨哥，咱们公开吧。”

周雨脑子里炸了锅，“樊振东你想啥呢？”他拔腿跑了出去。

 

06.

周雨觉得，他的心大概是在那次分手之后就死了。

这一世大概自己生不逢时，生不逢地，所以在错误的时间碰到对的人。

樊振东杀青那天组里聚餐。晚上樊振东摸到他房间里，说是要打分手炮。

事后他把他抱在怀里黏黏糊糊地哭，说雨哥我真的好喜欢你，我从上中学就开始喜欢你，你可不可以不跟我分手？

周雨叹息道：“你想要的太多了，我给不了。”

樊振东说：“我只想要你。”

他呼噜着他头毛说：“你是个很有前途的演员。有更好的东西值得你争取。”

樊振东摇摇头，“没有什么比你更好了。”

他苦笑着说：“等你到了我这个年纪，就明白事业有多重要了。”

他小声说：“你只比我大五岁而已。而且我也不是小孩儿了。”

沉默了一会，他继续说：“雨哥，我什么都明白的。”

 

07.

一年半之后，樊振东借这部片子斩获了金像影帝。

他在致辞当中特别提到了周雨：

“在这里我要特别感谢周雨导演，谢谢他给了我这个机会。然后还要感谢我的爱人，谢谢他一直陪着我，鼓励我演好这个戏。谢谢。”

樊振东站在台上，油然而生一种高处不胜寒的感觉。他望向看台，下面人乌泱泱的一片，他即使知道周雨坐的位置，也看不清他的神情。

像是他认识他的那天。中学的自己湮没在参展的人堆儿里，灯光下的青年熠熠生辉。他看得清他，他却看不见自己。

就像他们相逢在黑夜海上，交会而过，各奔前方。﹡

 

﹡原文为徐志摩《偶然》。

 

08.

隔了近十年的光阴回想，周大导演还是能够真切地记起他们在一起的每个细节。

组里聚餐，席间避无可避地聊起当年的八卦。有新人演员好奇地问：“导演，樊老师那个一直没扒出来的爱人到底是谁啊？”

周雨笑了，“狗仔都没扒出来，我能知道嘛。”

新人演员煞有介事地说：“这事怕是要变成娱乐圈十大未解之谜了。”

演员继续八卦，“导演你为什么一直不处对象？好像在等什么人一样。”

周雨喝了口酒。火辣辣的酒精烫过他的喉咙。

而后开玩笑似的说：“我把我自己贡献给电影事业了呗。”

把心永远留在那一年夏天。

 

END


End file.
